Pinkie Mario party
by yankeegal13
Summary: Collection of Pinkie Pie playing mario party with her friends.
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy day in the world, Pinkie Pie was bored at home with a cold and so she wanted someone to hang out with for the day and suddenly Applejack decided to pay Pinkie Pie a visit. Applejack had brought an old gaming system she had been keeping in her attic for years that she no longer played and didn't want it to go to waste so she decided to ask Pinkie Pie if she wanted it. Pinkie Pie said to Applejack, "I'd love it, what is it". Applejack said it was her old n64 console she used to play with Big Mac and they liked to play a game called mario party on it and so Applejack decided to hook up the console so Pinkie Pie could rest for a few minutes.

After the console was set up, Applejack put the mario party game in the slot and she asked Pinkie Pie if she wanted to play. Pinkie Pie said, "why yes i'd love to, i love that game, i used to come by to play it with you, you don't remember." Applejack said, " I do remember, maybe we should play as our usual characters this time so we can see who is best." Pinkie Pie decided to play as Peach while Applejack decided to play as Luigi. They did a twenty turn battle on the island course. At the end of the game, Pinkie and Applejack got first and second and DK ended up getting eaten by the fish.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie was cleaning up her house a bit and Rainbow Dash decided to come by to visit unannounced and Pinkie said to Rainbow Dash, do you wanna play mario party. Rainbow Dash said she would love to play for a bit, what board were you thinking of, Pinkie decided she wanted to play the island board on the first game so she got out the console to play for a bit. Rainbow asked where did you get the game from, Pinkie said Applejack came by recently and decided to give me her old console so i could play it if i wanted to as well as some old games she no longer plays so she gave me this game along with her console.

Rainbow Dash played as Mario and Pinky Pie decided to play as Peach again. It was really intense for a bit and the two were neck and neck for most of the game, until the second to last turn when Rainbow Dash got chance time and ended up stealing a star from luigi leaving luigi no room to catch up. Pinkie Pie remarked how it was a cool game, when it came down to the results once again it was down to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie ended up beating Rainbow Dash in the end and Luigi ended up getting last place.


	3. Chapter 3

One day it was raining out, Pinky was cleaning up her house and making some treats and suddenly she heard Twilight Sparkle at the door. Pinky explained she was making some desserts she was gonna share with the guys and she told Twilight she was almost done baking. Twilight asked Pinky what she was gonna do later, and Pinky said its raining so i'll probably stay home until the rain let up and Pinky had the idea lets play some mario party. Instead of playing as Peach, Pinkie Pie decided to play as Luigi that board and Twilight played as DK. It was one of the nicer days to play and they started a round of Luigis engine room and they decided to add Mario and Yoshi as the other characters. It got crazy for a while with not much luck getting stars and suddenly a few turns in a glitch star came into play and Pinky pie got the glitch star. The game got intense midway through the game so Pinky decided to take a risk in one of the minigames hoping it would pay off in the end and it ended up working for her. In the last five turns, the koopa guide predicted Yoshi to win so Pinky decided to try to steal from Yoshi. It ended up getting to the last turn, Pinky and Twilight were beating the two competitors when suddenly Mario got a chance time and made Twilight give stars to Pinky Pie. In the results, Pinky and Twilight got all three stars and Yoshi ended up in last, Pinky had won the board again.


	4. Chapter 4

Pinkie Pie was out grocery shopping when fluttershy asked to hang out later that day and Pinkie had to tell fluttershy she was busy at the moment but she said later on that day she would love to play some mario party with Fluttershy.

When Pinkie got home from grocery shopping Fluttershy was waiting outside to help her carry the groceries, and while Fluttershy was putting the groceries away Pinkie Pie set up the console and she decided instead of mario party 1 why not play mario party 3 instead. She remembered when applejack came by she dropped off all the games she had and she gave Pinkie Mario party 3 instead.

When Fluttershy was done helping Pinkie put the groceries away she asked Pinkie: "Where did you get that game". Pinkie explained that Applejack had an old Nintendo 64 console she didn't use anymore so she gave her the old console as well as the other games in the series that she owned since she doesn't play with it anymore. So fluttershy and Pinkie pie set up their characters. Pinkie Pie decided to play as mario, and Fluttershy decided to play as Daisy and they chose Peach and luigi as computer characters.

They decided to do a 20 round board and it was an intense board, Pinkie and fluttershy landed on so many happening spaces throughout the board. Eventually on the final turn, Fluttershy ended up getting two stars from luigi and it put him in last place. When the bonus stars were revealed, Pinkie pie ended up getting all the bonus stars and won the game by coin total.


	5. Chapter 5

Pinkie Pie was making some hot chocolate and suddenly she got a phone call from Rarity asking her if she wanted to hang out later. Pinkie decided yeah she did want to hang out and she mentioned we can play some mario party if you want to. Rarity took on the offer to play mario party with Rarity.

When Rarity got to Pinkie Pies house, Pinkie Pie turned on the console and set up the game mario party 2. Pinkie then asked Rarity who do you want to play as. Rarity decided she wanted to play as luigi and Pinkie Pie decided to play as Peach. They chose Yoshi and Mario as computer characters and they choose to play Western Land.

The game was pretty intense early on, Pinkie Pie decided to call hootenanny a few times throughout the board which bothered Rarity, suddenly Rarity got chance time every chance she got and kept taking stars from Mario every chance she got. Suddenly in the last five turns, Rarity asked Pinkie Pie why did you get so many train rides, Pinkie than explained it is the board mechanic. But on the second to last turn, Pinkie stole a star from Rarity in chance time. In the final results of the board, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were neck and neck but Pinkie Pie ended up winning the board again.


End file.
